


false love

by flymetomanchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakup, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: dan and phil had split up, but are keeping it a secret to the world.





	false love

In life, nothing comes without a price. That price being nothing will last forever no matter how hard you try. It'll slip from your fingertips and come crashing to the ground before you can even register what's happened. It can leave you in broken pieces where you aren't sure how to pick yourself back up and start again.

It'll leave an empty void in you, almost as if a black hole is forming inside your chest sucking the life from you. Happiness and joy are sucked in and you just can't find that feeling again. Yet sadness and anger keep out and run through your veins. A poison almost, of mixed emotions that slowly takes over your body that nothing can save you from.

The empty space on Dan's finger when they weren't filming ripped him in half. It stung each time he felt that empty space. Almost always weighing him down, Dan couldn't find any motivation anymore to do anything. Especially when he had no motivation to be happy or even move from his bed.

He once lived in a dreamland, where nothing went wrong, and when something did go wrong, it was easily fixed. Now he wasn't sure what life was like. Things were different now, everything was faked so no one knew the truth. They tried their best to hide it from the public but Dan couldn't do it much longer.

Inside his mind, Dan was lost. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore, it was all just so confusing. On camera, they forcefully acted like they were still in love. Dan was more so than Phil, but while Phil's seemed natural and as if nothing happened, Dan's wasn't. Dan knew that he couldn't play a part of being in love and happy when he truly wasn't, and it was starting to show.

He could hear Phil in a different part of the house laughing and having a good time with their friends that were over. Dan had excused himself by saying that he wasn't feeling well so he could escape Phil. Physically he was perfectly fine, nothing was wrong with him.

Yet emotionally he felt drained and constantly felt an odd numbing sensation. His chest felt as if something was crushing him that bad everything was numb but sometimes he felt a burning sensation when he breathed. Night after night he lays there trapped in a delusional state of mind where he could hardly make anything out. He would cry until his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and that keeping them open to look around would hurt.

Love is a devious thing, it traps you in a mindset of perfection and refusing to see reality. The reality that not all things last and sadly Dan fell under this spell. Now he was left to clean up the aftermath.

He and Phil had an agreement when they decided to go their separate ways. Smile and put on a show for the camera, friends, and family. No one would ever have to know that they weren't together anymore. Phil didn't want to suffer the backlash from this as their careers were built off their relationship. Anymore Dan didn't care; he needed a sense of closure that hopefully would let him move on. A closure that meant the world knew the truth. One where Dan wouldn't have to keep lying to himself that things would be okay.

Sighing, he stood up and looked around the room. In the carpet were imprints from Phil's dresser and the stand that used to be on his side of the bed. It was an empty space in him that he desperately hoped to move on from. His top hung off him, which had become the only thing lately that he wore. He can't remember the last time he had changed his shirt and he didn't want to know at this point. Opening his bedroom door, the laughter coming from downstairs hit him as if freight train collided into him.

With each and every step, he trudged down the stairs sulking. He could feel his heart pounding painfully in every inch of his body. Phil's voice grew louder and louder, while his feet carried him forward.

"Dan," Phil stopped laughing and smiled at him. "How you feeling?"

Dan stood there frozen for a moment in time. Everyone was looking at him and Phil was smiling at him, waiting for him to answer. Dan was tired of his smile because he knew it wasn't real. Instead of answering, Dan just went into the kitchen and sat at the table and held his hands in his head.

He could hear Phil excusing himself from everyone and walk towards the kitchen.

"Dan? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna do this anymore," Dan muttered keeping his head down. "I don't know if I can anymore."

"What are you on about Dan?" Phil grumbled staring at him, slight hints of annoyance in his voice.

"I - 'm tired of pretending we - that we're still together." Dan looked up at him slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed this and if you like you can follow me over on tumblr [@rwdaf](https://rwdaf.tumblr.com) for any/all updates when i upload next!


End file.
